


Reuben Soup

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Red and Mr. Kaplan made Reuben soup with that coroner from Des Moines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuben Soup

**Author's Note:**

> backstory to [this scene](http://the-blacklist-theory.tumblr.com/post/99400472602/kissthefuture-thats-right-i-want-more)

The Reuben soup was simmering on the stove and the aroma was wafting through the kitchen into the dining room. It wasn’t her first choice of soup but she was starving and she’d eat anything at this point. Des Moines was a far cry from New York and Mr. Kaplan wouldn’t be slumming it at the home of the Iowan coroner if it weren’t Susan. 

“It’ll be ready in five.” Dr. Blakely stuck his head out just long enough to announce. 

“I’ll pour another round of drinks.” Red said, rising out of his seat. He picked up the bottle of wine from the center of the table and poured a glass for Susan. 

“Thank you.”

He placed his free hand on Kate’s shoulder. “Tell me when, Kate.” 

“That’s good, thank you, dear.” Mr. Kaplan brought the glass to her lips and caught eyes with Susan as they each sipped their wine. 

Susan was Dr. Blakely’s sister and he had a tendency to be overprotective. He was involved with Red’s enterprise but wanted to keep Susan out of it. He was sure that Red was after Susan. Whenever Red was around Susan, Dr. Blakely kept his eyes on Red like a hawk. Red acknowledged that Susan was beautiful, and she was very intelligent, which she revealed only once she was comfortable. Despite her appealing attributes, Red wasn't big on insurmountable challenges. Red wasn’t exactly her type. 

Mr. Kaplan’s left hand disappeared underneath the table and Susan bit her lip on a smile. 

“Hope you brought your appetites!” Dr. Blakely called from the kitchen. “Red, will you give me a hand.” 

“Certainly.” 

The door closed behind Red and Susan took the opportunity to pull Mr. Kaplan into an eager kiss. “I’m glad you’re here, Kate.” She said breathlessly.


End file.
